


Ayudarte con tu pasado

by xKamiixChanx



Series: Cuervos de las navidades pasadas [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, menciones a Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles está agradecido de la parte animal de Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayudarte con tu pasado

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste <3

—Si yo estuviera en el universo de Harry Potter nuestros expectro patronum sería un lobo —le dice Stiles cuando están en la cama de Derek después de haber tenido relaciones.  
—¿Por qué? —pregunta Derek con interés, siempre le ha gustado saber más cosas de su novio y sobre todo si lo incluyen a él.  
Stiles lo mira y le sonríe. Acerca su rostro y le da un beso en los labios, cuando se separa, apoya su cara en el pecho del hombre lobo.   
—Porque es algo que me hace feliz y forma parte de ti. —Es todo lo que responde Stiles, dejando sorprendido a Derek, ya que pensaba que le diría algo más.   
El castaño cierra los ojos sonriendo, ya que sabe que eso no es la razón de su respuesta, porque sí los lobos lo hacen feliz. Pero la verdadera razón para decir eso es porque sabe que para él un lobo es el que siempre lo protegerá, tal como y Derek lo ha hecho. En el caso del mayor también será un lobo, porque gracias a su parte animal ellos se conocieron y hace que Derek cada vez haga frente a sus fantasmas.


End file.
